Pides demasiado
by blue ningyo
Summary: [Oneshot] ¿Que pasa cuando la vida no perdona tus errores? ¿Que pasa cuando no perdona que hayas sido un hitokiri? ¿O acaso es demasiado anhelar el descanso eterno después de siglos de sufrimiento? Estas pidiendo demasiado


Pides demasiado  
  
Por: Blue ningyo  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Quiero morir, lo he intentado todo, pero la vida es tan cruel que incluso mi más profundo y sincero deseo es negado. No puedo morir y jamás moriré, la culpa me atormenta y mi pasado no deja de perseguirme, como si quisiera acorralarme y enloquecerme. Muerte, no es una linda palabra pero sólo quien penetre profundamente en sus negras aguas de salvación comprenderá su verdadero significado. Ahora lo sé, pero he sacrificado tanto...  
  
Quiero morir, pero como he dicho, no puedo morir. Soy un asesino, trato de encubrirme bajo el título de rurouni, de ocultar mis manos manchadas de sangre inocente, porque ahora me doy cuenta que todos los asesinatos que cometí no trajeron la paz que con tanto ahínco deseaba. Aunque trate de expiar mis pecados protegiendo a la gente que aprecio y a la mujer que amo, eso no va a devolver las vidas que con tanta crueldad yo apagué, eso jamás va a mermar el odio, la furia, el dolor, los deseos de venganza y la tristeza de todas aquellas familias a las que destruí buscando una paz que jamás llegó, o al menos no la que yo imaginaba.  
  
Tristeza y dolor, hicieron falta esos dos elementos en mi vida para que comenzara a reflexionar sobre mí y sobre lo que estaba haciendo, hizo falta que sufriera una pérdida para saber los sentimientos que uno experimentaba al perder a un ser amado y así enderezar mi camino. Ahora me doy cuenta que fui un egoísta, jamás pensé en el dolor que los familiares de mis víctimas sentían, hasta que yo lo víví: mi primer amor Tomoe y mi segundo y verdadero gran amor, mi querida esposa, tú Kaoru.  
  
He vivido tanto y visto tanto, muchas cosas han cambiado ahora. He recorrido ya todo el mundo, de nuevo ostentando el título de rurouni. Mi querida esposa, mi amada Kaoru ¡Cómo te extraño! Estoy frente a tí y sin embargo no te veo. No puedo, porque ya has muerto. Las cosas sin tí ya no son lo mismo, tu las perfumabas con tu calidez, tu sonrisa eliminaba mis remordimientos y el sentirte junto a mí por las noches ahuyentaba mis pesadillas. Cuando te conocí, creí que podría vivir una vida normal, olvidar mi pasado aunque estuviera conciente que eso tomaría mucho tiempo, pero tú estabas ahí, te quedabas conmigo esperando pacientemente por el día en que fuera digno para tí.   
  
Y ese día por fin llegó, me armé de valor y te dije todo lo que sentía por tí, desde esa infantil sensación de mariposas en mi estómago hasta la paz que sentía cuando te recostabas en mi hombro, todo te lo confesé mi tierna Kaoru, esperando expectante que mi amor indigno por tí fuera correspondido, esperando que me acepataras como tu esposo. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse entre tus labios, mi corazón se entristeció pues creí que te burlarías de mí, que me dirías que una joven y bella mujer no podría pasar el resto de su vida junto a alguien como yo. No sabes como me sentí cuanto noté tu delgado cuerpo estrecharse contra mí y tus suaves brazos rodeando mi cuello, me miraste a los ojos y con lagrimas de alegría me dijiste que querías terminar tu vida estando siempre a mi lado, que querías verme envejer -recuerdo que dijiste que querías verme con el pelo gris, aunque eso no sucedió- y que estarías muy feliz de ser mi esposa. Nos casamos dos semanas después. Hacer el amor contigo fue como subir al paraíso, que sensación tan deliciosa y gloriosa, como fruto de nuestra relación tuvimos un lindo niño, Kenji. Lo único que me reconforta en mi pesar es saber que ahora está contigo y podrás cuidarle y protegerle, aunque 60 años no es edad para que una madre ande cuidado de uno. Mi sonrisa es amarga, ya ni siquiera puedo sonreír como lo hacía antes.   
  
Te extraño tanto, tu cuerpo, tu esencia, tu calidez... todo lo extraño de tí, hasta tu inusual aroma a jasminez y esa preciosa boca que tenías. Jamás te lo dije, pero desde que ví tus labios me sentí tentado a probarlos, sí, ahora seguro piensas que soy un pervertido. Pero siempre tuyo. Tengo que irme, querida Kaoru, también he de visitar las tumbas de mis amigos, a ellos también les extraño. Megumi, Sano -no he conocido a otra persona como Sano-, Yahiko, Aoshi, Misao -recuerdo la borrachera que Sano se metió en la boda de ellos, Aoshi ofreciéndoe más sake y Misao regañando a su esposo y a Sano por igual-, todos. A todos lo extraño. Esto que tengo es una maldición, ¿Qué mas puedo hacer para redimir mis pecados? Me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado para reconfortarme... Una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla y resbaló hasta caer a la fría tierra, acomodé los jasminez que te había traido y después de una pequeña oración me incorporé. Adiós, Kaoru, dije.   
  
Anduve hasta las otras tumbas, la de Sano y Megumi están en el mismo lugar. Yo quise que durmieran juntos, tal y como un matrimonio lo hace. Ellos fueron muy felices juntos, el amor que se profesaban se veía a simple vista. Cuando Megumi murió víctima de un terrible accidente, Sano no pudo más. Vivía en la depresión y el sake, nunca pudo superarlo. Una sonrisa afloró a sus labios el día que murió, exactamente un año después. Recuerdo lo que me dijo minutos antes de fallecer, dijo que estaba feliz de poder ir a reunirse con Megumi por que sin ella no era una vida lo que estaba viviendo, sino una pesadilla. Dejé flores a su lado y recé una pequeña oración, ya no necesitan protección porque se tienen, en cambio yo... yo jamás podré proteger a mi Kaoru.   
  
La tumba de Yahiko no se encuentra aquí, en el cementerio de Tokyo, está en Shiga sepultado junto a Tsumame. Ellos también fueron muy felices y es todo lo que sé. Yahiko se fue de Tokio al casarse con Tsubeme, hubo una fiesta de despedida muy linda, eso jamás lo olvidaré. Y tampoco los olvidaré a ellos. Me detengo pues he llegado al lugar de descanso de otros dos de mis grandes amigos.   
  
La tumba de Aoshi y Misao no está muy lejos de la de Sanosuke y Megumi, mientras vivían expresaron su deseo de ser sepultados en el mismo cementerio que nosotros, especialmente porque Misao y Kaoru se querían mucho. Leí el epitafio que escribí hace poco en la lápida "Aoshi y Misao Shinomori, buenos amigos, amorosos esposos y padres ejemplares". Estuvieron juntos en vida y ahora también lo estan en la muerte, su fallecimiento fue algo que me sorprendió y conmovió profundamente. Empezó con malestares que ambos sentían, síntomas que desembocaron en una grave enfermedad, claro, ellos ya eran muy ancianos, sobre todo Aoshi. Los médicos dijeron que tal vez Misao podría salvarse si empezaba con el tratamiento, pero con Aoshi... dijeron que por su edad la enfermedad estaba avanzando mas deprisa y sería imposible detenerla. Tratamos de convencer a Misao, pero ella rechazó el tratamiento, así que la enfermedad hizo lo suyo. La última noche que pasaron con vida, la disfrutaron bastante, platicándonos a Kaoru y a mí cómo Aoshi había cuidado de ella y la manera en que Misao rompió las murallas del corazón de él. Reímos bastante y recordamos viejos tiempos. Entrada la noche nos fuimos a dormir, el sol todavía no se levantaba cuando mi Kaoru me despertó bruscamente, estaba serena pero tenía los ojos llorosos. Y lo supe. Fuimos al cuarto de Aoshi y Misao, sus cuerpos sin vida recostados sobre el futón. Me sentí muy triste, recientemente habíamos perdido a Megumi y ahora... Sin embrago me sentí feliz por ellos, la cabeza de ella recargada sobre el pecho de él, sus largos cabellos de plata cayendo en cascada por su espalda, rodeada por un brazo de él, tomados de la mano y con una misma sonrisa en sus rostros, así, juntitos los dos, partieron de este mundo.   
  
De nuevo recé algo y les dejé un pequeño ramo de flores. Salí del cementerio, ese lugar solo me trae dolorosos recuerdos. Caminando por la acera, observé a un matrimonio que jugaba con sus hijos en un parque. Sonreí, me recordaba a mi hijo. Megumi y Sanosuke no tuvieron hijos, en cambio Aoshi y Misao tuvieron dos. Ellos también hace tiempo que murieron, pero los hijos de sus hijos -los tataranietos de mis amigos- viven en unas lindas casitas en las afueras de Nara, todos están casados. Saben quien soy, pero les da miedo recibirme y no los culpo. Cualquiera tendría miedo de conocer a un hombre que tiene más de cien años y cuya apariencia es la de un muchacho veinteañero. Así es, no he envejecido, mi cabello sigue tan naranja como una zanahoria y mi salud es excelente. No se porqué, pero me parece que viviré por siempre. Y cuanto lo lamento.  
  
Ya he dicho que quiero morir, pero hay algo que me ha hecho vivir mas de un siglo. ¿Serán mis pecados?, ¿Acaso tendré que sufrir por todos aquellos a quienes asesiné?. Son muchas preguntas y no he encontrado las respuestas. Mucha gente daría lo que fuera por no morir nunca, pero para mí esto es una maldición, un estigma. ¿¡No les parece que ya he sufrido demasiado!?, me siento derrotado e impotente. Suspiro. Por fin llego a mi hogar, el dojo Kamiya. Un legado del padre de mi esposa, sigo viviendo ahí. Convencí al gobierno de que lo dejaran en pie, pues en los últimos cinco años han estado derrumbando antiguas casas para contruir más edificios, museos, varias cosas. Claro, tuvimos nuestros momentos de angustia cuando experimentamos la destrucción que trajo la guerra con un país muy poderoso de occidente, nos fue muy mal pues perdimos dos de nuestras ciudades: Hiroshima y Nagasaki. La Gran Guerra, fue una cosa terrible, cientos de muertes de civiles y un horrible derramamiento de sangre. Pero de eso hace muchos, muchos años.  
  
¿Cuantos cambios más veré?, si sigo como voy, seguro que llegaré a viajar a la luna. Pero eso no me interesa, no si no puedo estar con mi Kaoru.   
  
La noche ya ha bajado su oscuro velo y lo ha cubierto todo, es un bonito espectáculo ver las luces de Tokio bailando por toda la ciudad. Miro la luna llena y el jardín rebosante de jazmines que en memoria de Kaoru planté. Ansío irme a dormir, pues el angelical rostro de mi tierna Kaoru siempre me visita en sueños. Doy la vuelta y me dirijo a mi habitación, pero hay algo en el aire que hace que salga al jardín. Una brisa fresca está corriendo, el aire se cuela por entre los tallos y agita las flores. Es tan bello... seguro a Kaoru le habría gustado. La brisa se eleva y se lleva con ella pétalos de jazmín y el aroma que a mis flores les ha arrebatado. Los pétalos danzan enfrente de mí en un baile misterioso. Es como si me llamaran, me incitaran a seguirlos. Ladeo la cabeza y sonrío un poco. Me devuelvo a mi cuarto y me acuesto, solo. Es cuando extraño más a mi Kaoru, su sonrisa velando mi sueño y sus manos ahuyentando mis pesadillas. ¿Cuanto más estaré así?  
  
Dicen que la muerte es la hermana del sueño, creo en ello. Porque cada vez que duermo quisiera no despertar más, esto que vivo no es una vida. Soy un hombre maldito en espera de conseguir un perdón que no merezco y por eso seguiré vagando, como un alma en pena. Estoy esperando un fin que quizá nunca vea. Quiero morir, quisiera morir pero eso no es mas que un deseo vano, un capricho que nunca se verá realizado.   
  
Dime tú, ¿Acaso estoy pidiendo demasiado?   
  
---------------------------------------------

Hola a todos! Esta vez vengo con un one-shot del pobre de Kenshin snif, snif pido perdón a los lectores de mis otros fics que esperan a que actualice y aún no lo hago U

Está basado en la película "Juventud eterna" en donde los protagonistas después de beber agua de un manantial se vuelven inmortales... nada que ver pero de ahí saqué la idea de que Kenshin jamás va a morir... y digo porque Kenshin es pesimista a mas no poder (que si Kaoru no lo acepta, que si es indigno de su amor... bla, bla), esto lo escribí en un momento de depresión profunda (o al menos la primera mitad, porque después se me quitó) iba a comenzar como una especie de mi diario pero se me vino ocurriendo que lo podría hacer de Kenshin y ta, tan!! (hey. hey! no me miren as ¿Quien no ha tenido ideas suicidas? por lo menos casi todos los que conozco)

Bueno, les pido su opinión que es muy importante para mi.

Matta ne! . Blue ningyo


End file.
